The Ugly Duckling
by kelsei
Summary: a cinderella story with a twist of ugly duckling, a girl who is suffereing and her modern day knight in shining armor comes and saves her  one-shot   Disclamer: I dont own the whole plot line but most of the charaters


Twisted Fairytale

The Ugly Duckling

By Kelsei Catriona McGrory 8t

The Ugly duckling

The memory is vivid in my mind like a remembrance taunting my dreams. I was four, restless from the long car journey, humming the tune to teletubbies as mum sang. I undid my belt and plunged towards the driver's seat where my dad was sitting, covering his eyes with my small sticky hands, I laughed but was interrupted by a deafening scream echoing through my mind.

'Ava, AVA WAKE UP!" I could hear my sad excuse of a mother yelling, another day with the family was enough to put me in to my usual depressing state. I grabbed my school uniform and a couple of extras and headed for the shower. When I finished I headed down stairs and hear disapproving gasps escaping my mother and sisters mouths, I don't blame them. I looked down at my self I was wearing the 3 inch black platform boots I bought for myself on my birthday last year, a chunky gothic belt to hold up my heavy, pleated school skirt with a metallic black shirt and to top it all of I wore a small delicate fascinator to match my heavily painted black nails.

I made breakfast in silence, mum kept her distance because she still blames me for dad's death after nearly 13 years; it doesn't bother me because truthfully I do as well.

I ran out the door not bothering to say goodbye. Afraid I was going to miss the bus I broke into a jog, I could see it pulling away from the bus stop in front of me, I began to sprint but all I achieved was laughs from all of my peers including my evil sister Nicole.

"Hello" I chirped to my only friend Charity when I arrived at school, she was wearing an Asian style anime out fit. Pink hair extensions, knee high purple boots, midnight blue fairy wings, a puffed up mini skirt and a lavender coloured top that stopped at her midriff her individuality appealed to most of the guys but to them she was merely a pretty face.

As we rushed down the hallway to class I was approached by a boy know to be a troublemaker, not wanting to have anything to do with him I tried to move away but he stoped me and said in his usual cheeky voice "Hey, Ava I heard that you went to the haunted house up the street and they offered you a job is it true?" a choir of laughter erupted throughout the hall and Charity tried to push me away, she then left me since we had separate classes.

The whole day was a blur until last period, it was the only class on a Wednesday that me and Charity had together. I walked into class late as usually when Mr Dunkin was talking about out class project, I began to tune in "When we have fundraise and all the money will go to Charity.", "woooohhhoooooowww" I heard Charity yell gleefully, but the class went quite when a unfamiliar figure entered. "Hello my name is Deaglan (deck + lan)" I could hear his strong Irish accent, he was tall and had an athletes figure, his hair was dark and messy hanging lazily over his face, he had a hypnotising smile and beautiful teeth, most girls would describe him as irresistible but to me he was just another guy I couldn't have.

The bell rung and it was time to go home, as I stood up I knocked my books to the ground, I bent down to pick them up but a pair of hands bet me to it, Deaglan handed me my books then shot me a mind babbling smile and waved goodbye, I forgot to thank him because I was too lost in thought.

When I hoped on the bus I met my sister and her 'posy', they all shot me horrible glares when I sat in front of them, like I was contagious. Nicole's hand shot up and tugged my hair roughly "what was that for?" I asked, I never got an answer because she was too busy laughing, she tugged again "quit it!" I said through gritted teeth "quit what?" she asked trying to look innocent and fluttering her eyelashes, once again her group burst out laughing "you know what" I shot back at her.

When I finally began to relax again I sharp pain shot to my lower skull and I noticed she had pulled my hair again, "WILL YOU STOP THAT?" I yelled, it was more of a command than a question but she replied "NO I WON'T, I should be aloud YOU KILLED MY DAD, I HATE YOU." I didn't want to control my self after what she had said so once again I shot back "YOU MIGHT OF FORGOTEN BUT HE WAS MY DAD TOO AND IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I WAS FOUR!" the bus came to a stop and I new it was my turn to get off, I was going to win our little game of verbal ping-pong so as I stepped of the bus I said to her, loud enough so every one could hear:

"A pretty girl can kiss a guy,

A bird can kiss a butterfly,

The rising sun can kiss the grass,

But you my friend can kiss my …. ASS"

I ran home knowing my fate wasn't going to be good. I made it there before Nicole and stole some food from the cupboard because I thought I would be grounded for quite a long time once mum found out I had humiliated Nicole in public. I headed up stairs to my bedroom and shut my blinds so I was left in the darkness.

I heard Nicole arrive home and rant to mum about what I did; my heart beat began to race as mum stormed up the stairs and into my room, she looked furious her face was red and her bony hands were clenched. She began yelling at me but I tuned out until I heard something about grounded for two months. I thought it was very harsh; I had plans to go to the Halloween ball with Charity tomorrow night. Mum continued to shout at me and it took all my might not to cry since humiliating Nicole somehow lead to me causing my dads death.

When mum's voice began to crack she left by slamming the door and stomping down the stairs I began to relax and turnt on the radio. I could feel exhaustion taking over me and then I was subdued by that oh so familiar nightmare.

Once again I was awoken by my mothers defining scream. It was the middle of the night and I was angry, no furious I guess all my emotions had been bundling up and now they were erupting. I acted on pure impulse rummaging thought my cupboard I stuffed as much clothes that would fit into my small duffel bag then placing the food I had took earlier into it as well. Slowly opening my window, I lunged towards the tree located just outside my window and made my way down it carefully. I headed up the street towards Charity's house, I was happy to have a friend like her. When I reached my destination it was 10:35pm and Charity's family welcomed me humbly.

Charity's room was amazing, her pink four poster bed set in the middle of the room with a fairytale like canopy falling from the roof, her walls were plastered with eccentric posters of her favourite animes and manga characters. She took my bag off me and placed it in her cupboard which was the same size as her room. We rested on her bed both staying silent and fell asleep quickly.

The next day zoomed past and I was teased as usual with the dim witted, cheek remarks like "Poof is gone, your breath is too strong, I don't wanna be mean, but you need Listerine, not a sip, not a swallow, but the whole friggin bottle.", "If I was as ugly as you were, I wouldn't say Hi to people, I'd say BOO!"  
And, "Like a death at a birthday party, you ruin all the fun. Like a sucked and spat out smartie, you're no use to anyone. So stay away from all mankind from now on." 

I was at home time and I was walking out the front gate when Nicole walked over to me and said "Hay Ava," she then smirked turned to her friends then back to me, she placed something cold in my hand and then resumed her speech "Here's 20 cents. Call all your friends and bring back some change." I looked at her evilly then turned around to join Charity; we walked home together and started to get ready for the Halloween ball.

Charity decided to wear her orange and black thigh high socks with dolly shoes and a small black tutu with a top to match her socks and a dark witch's hat and a small bag that looked like a pumpkin. We were rushing out the door running late again, when we reached the ball Charity began to march in confidently but I stayed behind simply dreading what lay ahead.

I walked down the stair's with millions of eyes following me, I hadn't ditched my usual gothic look but my dress was feminie and elegant, it was staples and hugged my curvy figure and dropped at my hips, it had a long wedding like train to it with delicate patterns sown all around . As I walked by most guys looked at me like they'd never seen a girl in their life, as for the girls I never thought such dirty looks were possible.

The room was flashing with mysterious colourful lights and lanterns hung from the ceiling, large pumpkins hid in every corner each with a unique, but equally, terrifying face. I made my way to the dance floor and spotted Deaglan he was in a classical pirate costume with a top which was lose and had a deep V neck, it was tucked into his fitted black pants and ankle boots, around his waist was a thick black belt that was holding a fake sword.

He began to walk towards me and asked in his trancing Irish accent "may I have this dance?" I didn't agree, but I didn't object either and he took this as a yes. I felt like the beautiful swan inside me had finally uncovered it's self.

It was nearly 11 when we decided to leave, Deaglan asked if I would like a lift home, I glanced around and noticed that Charity had left without me, I had to go with him or there was no way of getting back to her place, so I agreed and we walked towards his car. He rode a red 1966 mustang convertible. I felt uncomfortable in a car so old but slowly became more attached to it and its eccentric features.

We turnt onto a four lane highway and Deaglan sped up a bit, we were on the out side lane and there wasn't a car in sight. There was something that made me feel queasy about this highway but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. As we drove on and sped up yet again I remembered why, this was the highway my dad died on, that's way I wasn't use to being here. I tried to tell Deaglan to pull in at the next turn off but it was too late.

The car tumbled over three times, the windscreen smashed and the roof caved in, when it stoped I could hardly move and I was only able to make out the metal that had pierced straight through Deaglan chest. My muscles ached and slashes bruised my arms, I was just able to move enough to reach my phone and call the ambulance before blackness engulfed me.

I awoke in an uncomfortable hospitable bed still in my prom dress, which only brought back bad memories of Deaglan being killed and his blood splattering on it. I was bashed and bruised all over but the physical pain was nothing compared to my mental state. Everything I had ever loved had been taken away from me. I let a tear slip down my face as I thought of both my dad and Deaglan. I wondered why my life had been spared twice; I would rather go with him then stay in this world any longer.

It was true I did turn all love into death.

1831


End file.
